Athena
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: Athena, Foaly and Cabelline's adopted daughter, goes to Aunt Holly's work one day to find something shocking. Starring Athena and Capall, two OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**ATHENA**

I am Athena. Foaly, a scientist, adopted me. I'm an elf. My mother, Cabilline, can't have children any more, not after the difficult birth of my brother, Capall. Capall has learning disabilities-he can't read, or write, and is very small, smaller then me, even thought he's 10 years older, and I'm an elf. Dad works at a secret branch of the LEP, Section 8, with our almost full-time babysitter, Holly Short, and Raine Vinyaya, another very helpful woman, who looks after us often. Mum works at a museum, arranging displays. I think that's boring, but she seems to enjoy it.

Recently Dad's been at work more often. According to Holly, who works and watches us at the same time from her house, a Mud Man is planning to do something. She seems scared, but I don't really care. It's called Haven for a reason.

At the moment, where my story starts, I'm at Holly's. She's on her computer, some fancy version that Dad invented. I'm scoffing myself with snacks that Mum says are unhealthy and bans. Capall is in the corner, doing his sums for homework. Easy things, but he's struggling, asking for Holly's help all the time. Suddenly Holly leaps up.

"Oh, Frond! He's here!"

"Who?" I ask, not having heard the doorbell.

She composes herself, and, without answering my question, bustles us into the hover-car. We're speeding, but she doesn't seem to care. Capall's crying, because he hates being confused. We arrive at Section 8 in record time.

Holly faces us, now composed, and wearing a stern expression that I've seen on Mum's face billions of times. "Do not leave the car, understand? Athena, do not leave. Lock the doors."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous out there."

Holly leaves us in the car, and I know I'm going to either die of boredom or curiosity. I have a tendency to get into trouble, and disobey rules. I can't leave Capall, though, which could be a problem.

"Capall?"

He stops his wailing for a minute to look up at me. "What?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Nah. You always get me into trouble. And Holly said it wasn't safe." Goody two shoes.

"So? You wanna stay in here for hours?"

"No." He wants to come, but doesn't want to disobey Holly.

"Come on, then."

"Where?"

"To find out what's happening, duh."

"Oh! Like spies, right?"

"Yeah! Super-secret ninja spies!"

I've got him hooked. We're out of the car in a few seconds, and inside Section 8 headquarters.

"This way," I whisper.

We creep along the empty corridors. Everyone's in the conference room, seeing this visitor. I peep in under the door, wondering who the mysterious guest is.

"Oh my Frond!"

"Shut up, Athena!" Capall hisses. "What is it?"

"Mud Man," I reply in a whisper. "In Haven!"


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe we weren't caught. Someone heard us, but couldn't catch us, we were too fast. We're not on camera, because apparently the Mud Man likes his privacy.

"Slow down!" Capall panted.

So I stopped, right in the middle of the corridor.

"I can't believe it!" I say for the umpteenth time.

Capall rolled his eyes. "I know, you already said. I wanna know how and why he's here."

I don't answer right away, not until we're safely in Dad's office. Then I sit, feeling very professional.

"I don't know how. That's weird. But he was expected. Remember, Holly said, they've been expecting him for ages."

"Maybe it's one of Dad's experiments?"

"Yeah, like he wouldn't have told us all about it. Anyway, what's to experiment? He's a Mud Man."

Capall's eyes light up. "I know! I know who it is!"

"I doubt it. But go on, who do you reckon?"

He leans in. "Artemis Fowl," he whispers.

I gasp, and throw my arms around my big brother. "You're a genius!" I shriek.

"I might be wrong though," he warns.

But I'm beyond listening, I'm so excited. I'm babbling away, making no sense.

"Athena, shut up. You can't be my super-secret detective partner if you're going to get so loud all the time."

I shut up instantly. The word 'detective' has me hooked.

"We're gonna find out if we're right. And if we are, find out all the goss."

"Cool," I agree, in awe of my brother.

So we begin our hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Capall reckons we just barge into the meeting room tomorrow, where he's going to be again, and demand to know what's happening. Holly wouldn't tell us.

"You don't need to know, it's private Section 8 work."

"We do so need to know! What if you're making a bomb to kill us all?" Capall asked. I think he hopes for that, reckons that'd be cool.

"Look, I'll tell you after it's over, OK? Which won't be for another few weeks yet, so don't ask until then."

See? That's how we know he'll be back there tomorrow.

So. The next day arrives, and, with many apologies, Dad takes us to work with him. We normally hate that, it's really boring there, and we pretend it's the same today. But secretly we're pleased-time for some secret spy work.

We head off to our normal hide-out - the cafeteria. But, on our way, we turn left, and do a loop, ending up at the door of the Conference Room.

"You ready, A? On the count of three open the door, OK?"

"Ready."

"One. Two. Three!"

I throw the door open, and we burst in, looking at a terrible sight.

The Mud Man is there, and so's Holly, but they're alone. So where's Dad? Not only are they alone, but they're _kissing_.

MM stops kissing Holly, thank Frond. "What are you doing here?" he demands.

"I could ask you the same question," Capall replies. He's really into action movies, and quotes them all the time.

But MM just rolls his eyes. "We're busy, centaur. Go away."

Holly, however, has completely let go of the man, and is trying to comfort us. "Oh, kids, please leave. Look, you weren't meant to see. I'm not bad."

"Yes you are!" Capall screamed. "You're a traitor! I hate you!" He crying now, and I'm scared he's going to have one of his seizures.

Holly's come over, and is trying to comfort him. But he's having a fit.

I won't describe the fit, because it's scary. It's caused by the difficult birth, and if he gets angry enough he has one. Or sad, or even, once, when he became to excited. His eyes roll back, and he trembles and. . .Sorry. I said I wouldn't describe it. It's the stuff of my nightmares.

"Go away!" I yell at Holly. "It's your fault!"

But she doesn't move, still trying to help Capall. The man is watching from behind us, and I take out all my anger on him.

I walk up and begin to hit him. "Idiot! Your fault! He could die, the doctor said! And it's your fault!"

He grabs me firmly by the shoulders. "Please don't hit me, Athena."

So I don't, but just from shock. "How do you know my name?" I whisper.

**He laughs. "How do you think? I gave it to you. I'm your father."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Athena**

**Chapter 4**

I'm at home, curled up in bed, crying, like I have been for the last hour and a half. At first I was mad at Mum, Dad and Holly for not telling me, but I guess I can see their point. I'm having a breakdown, and it's not really the sort of thing you casually mention over the dinner table. But the really horrifying thing? Holly's my mum.

Yeah, I know, gasp shock horror. Holly had a baby with a Mud Man. And then she deserted me, and made her best friend adopt me. Apparently Artemis (that's the name of the Mud Man) thinks I should live with him, but I got so mad that he just deserted the idea at once, in fear, I think. Holly thinks I can just stay with Mum and Dad and Capall, thank Frond.

No one's told me why Artemis was here in the first place, though. All I do know is that there's been lots of robberies lately, and Capall thinks my parents are behind it. Artemis came to our house today. _Our house. _Mine and Mum's and Dad's and Capall's. How dare he!

"Hello, Athena. How are you?"

"Go away. This is my place."

"And what a nice house it is."

Oh, right, listen to the only half you like.

"I'm going to take you out for lunch," Artemis continues. "Up in Ireland."

"Ireland! Out of Haven! Are you nuts?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Athena**

**Chapter 5**

The shuttle had comfy, plush seats, perfect to sleep on, as I found out. I'd never been out of Haven, and even if I had there's no way I'd get on something as fancy as this. Artemis is apparently loaded. He bought me dumb presents, one with a emerald that sits on my finger, one with a pearl that is wrapped around my neck.

The food, however, didn't meet the standard of the shuttle. It was disgusting. And the tight-wad told me _that _was lunch! How dare he!

"It was nice, though, wasn't it? Anyway, we don't have time to eat, just time to talk."

"Talk! About what?"

"About you, and me."

"I don't want to. I want to go home." I sounded like a baby.

"Well. You can't. You see, like I told you before, I'm your fa-"

"Don't say the 'f' word!" I shriek.

He looked at me like I was mad. "OK. Well, anyway, as your parent, I have legal rights to take you home with me. Would you like that?" He laughed - not quite an evil laugh, but close to.

"Home? Like, live with you?" Duh. That was such a dumb thing to say.

"Yes. Technically you don't have a choice, because I'm your father."

"Father! You didn't do anything."

He looks - and I'm not exaggerating - like he wants to murder me. I shuffle back slightly. "You are coming home with me, Athena Fowl. I am your father. This is not a matter up for discussion."

Fowl! I'm not a Fowl! I'm a centaur, not a chicken!

I refuse to get out once we've landed on Irish soil. Then I get the honour of meeting his bodyguard.

"Hello, Athena. I am Butler, Artemis' bodyguard."

"Oh," I whisper. "Hi."

I can't decide which is taller - him, or the nearby oak. His hands are bigger than my handbag. I swear there aren't eyes, just empty sockets, it's that dark. He grabs my arm.

"We have to go, Athena."

How does he know my name? That's creepy. I scream, as loud as I can. Surely someone will hear?

"Don't scream, Athena," Artemis says calmly. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Are you kidding? I'm being _kidnapped_."

"No. We're taking you home, remember?"

"Against my will. It's called kidnapping."

Artemis sighs, and I want to laugh. I love annoying people. "It's called a 'family meeting'. Holly is waiting for us there."

"But I'm not part of your family. So you have to let me go."

"I'm your father. I can do whatever I want."

"Your not my father. You made me, by accident. Foaly's my father."

The huge man tightens his grip on my arm. "Family. Meeting," Artemis repeats through clenched teeth. "Now shut up until me get there."

Only the glare from both men, punctuating his statement, makes me listen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, this became awfully depressing… Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Chapter 6**

Normally, I would be interested about where I was. I was out of Haven for the first time ever, and in the house of a Mud Man. A very fancy house, too.

But I can barely move, I'm shaking too badly. Butler hasn't taken his eyes off me, and Artemis keeps touching my shoulder. All friendly, like it's normal. It's not, it's just creepy.

Holly isn't even here. Artemis says she should be soon – even though he said before she already was. So he's a liar, on top of everything else.

He keeps on trying to make small talk. "Tell me about your family." "Tell me about your friends." "Tell me about your hobbies."

Riiiight. Like I'm going to talk to _him_.

"Athena, tell me about school. How has that been?"

Note the past tense. As if I'll be leaving.

"Fine."

"What classes do you take?"

I shrug. He doesn't care, really.

"Athena." His voice has become colder, and I can feel his eyes boring into me. Butler edges forward.

"Does it matter?"

"I'd like to get to know you. I am your-"

"I _know_. You said, a couple of hundred times."

"Then talk to me, Athena."

He says my name a lot. Like that'll make us closer, or something, I guess.

"I really don't want to."

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist."

"I'm afraid I'd rather die."

He stands. Good. I've been itching for a fight since I got here.

"Butler. Escort Athena to her room."

I feel Butler's vice-like grip on my arm, and I let out a scream.

"He won't harm you, Athena. Not if you behave, at least."

I kick, and thrash, and howl. Where am I going, anyway? Why aren't we waiting for Holly? Where _is_ Holly?

I'm dragged down a few flights of stairs, to a – no joke – _barred door_. What am I, some sort of prisoner?

"Please," I gasp, ramming up against the wall so I can't be moved. "What are you _doing_? Where's Holly? HOLLY!" I shriek. "Holly, please! Someone, please, help!"

Butler ignores me, shoving me in there. In the awful, cold, bare cage. I beat at the bars, still screaming. Sobbing and shouting, needing help, or just a hug. Something, _anything_, to help me cope.

But the corridor stays empty.


	7. Chapter 7

I have no way of telling how long it's been. No one answered my yells, and my throat got sore. There's no water, so I gave up with that. There's no way to dig through, and it's somehow magic-proof.

I've tried everything. I'm definitely stuck.

But finally, Artemis came back. I was glad there was someone to talk to, even if it was vile, evil scum.

"Hello, Athena. How are you?"

I'm speechless. He's acting like this is totally normal. He sighs, probably guessing I'm ignoring him again. I shudder, remembering what happened last time I did that.

So I say one of the biggest questions I'd been mulling over. "Where's Holly?"

He laughs. "Holly? You really think she knows about this? She's in Haven, of course. She thinks we simply went out for lunch."

I stand up. "What? You-" I pause. Really? I'm mad at him for _lying_? He's done worse than that. "I hate you," I finish, a bit lamely.

"I know. But we need to change that, don't we?"

"I'd rather be chained up listening to One Direction."

He laughs again, but this time it's as though what I said was actually funny. I don't really know how to feel about that.

"When can I go home?"

"This is home."

"This is a cage. Totally different."

"When you can be trusted, a room will be arranged for you."

"I don't really want a room. Not here, anyway."

"Really, Athena? Do we need to have this fight again?"

"No. Not if you let. Me. _Go_."

We continue like this for a while. To be honest, it actually gets kinda boring. But I did notice when he gets really mad, his left eye twitches, and his hand goes toward his pocket. I think he has something in there that summons Butler. Which is a bit scary, cause even though I act tough, Butler terrifies me. He's the kind of person that would kill people for the hell of it. He could part the Red Sea just by giving it one of his glares.

But no one can know that. I can't let Artemis know I have a weakness.

Anyway, we eventually stop yelling at each other. Thank Merlin. Butler interrupts us with food, which makes me realise how starving I've been.

We eat in silence, and I can feel his eyes on me. Both of them, actually, but Artemis seems curious, whereas Butler is waiting to leap into action if he needs to. The food is actually pretty good, but I would never admit that.

The second I'm done, my plate is snatched away. My eyes flicker up, and I notice Artemis barely ate. Maybe he's sick? Maybe he can't stand me, so he's trying to starve himself?

Ha. I wish. No one stays that thin by eating a lot.

We talk again, but I'm starting to suffer from cabin fever. I need to get out, as soon as possible. So I fake yawns, and fidget a lot. Eventually he notices.

"Athena, are you alright?"

"Mm. Tired."

He nods. "Well, you should rest. Goodnight, Athena."

"Night."

He leaves me alone, which gives me time to plan. Because Athena doesn't go down without a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you soooo much to everyone that reviewed! Artemis Fowl, I couldn't stop laughing :D:D And the Thing, you made my day :D But make sure you guys log in, so I can thank you properly! I reply to all of my reviewers :)**

I had a lot of thinking to do that night. I wondered if Foaly and Cabelline knew where I was. I worried that Capall wasn't coping without me to talk to. I was mad at Holly for not realising that Artemis was a git, and not coming to save me.

Most importantly, I tried to work out how to get out of here.

Obviously, I wasn't going to be rescued – by a Prince, or my family. My magic doesn't work in here, which limits me a lot. I never learned how to fight properly – I could beat up Artemis, but Butler would kill me. Probably literally. I even tried digging out, but funnily enough, that doesn't work with stone.

I'm trapped. I'm stuck here forever. I'll die here, most likely.

That's when the tears start. It's the middle of the night – in Haven, people my age would be fast asleep. I'm in a cell, bawling my eyes out, and screaming for my Mum.

Artemis comes down at around one. I can't even stop blubbering for him. What's the point? Why should I act tough, when really I'm just a helpless little kid?

He puts his arms around me, and I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel really awkward, but who else is going to cuddle me? No one else is here.

He mumbles comforting, meaningless things. He thinks I'm just homesick. He doesn't realise that's just one of the thousands of problems I have.

"Athena, it's okay. I promise, it'll be okay."

"I'm going to die here," I gasp, once I have my voice here. "And I'll never see Mum or Dad or Capall, or Holly-" I dissolve into fresh tears.

"Oh, Athena. That's not true. You know that's not true. You'll stay here with me, and live a happy life. People will visit, I'm sure. Capall would love it up here, wouldn't he?"

I hate to admit it, but he was being a good dad. He kept talking to be until I'd stopped wailing, and was just occasionally snuffling. Even then he wouldn't let go of me. My real Dad wasn't that patient – he freaks out when people cry.

I feel a bit guilty when I see his soaked shirt. But a wet shirt is the least he deserves. Well, that's what my mind tells me, anyway. My heart has a mind of its own.

That's why I let him hold me. Because actually, it feels nice. I like being loved.

And maybe, Artemis isn't really that bad anymore. Maybe I shouldn't be fighting someone who only wants to help me. The one person I have left to love me.


End file.
